


MOONLIGHT RIDE WITH MR MAGICAL

by Aurora2



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Full Moon, Moonlight, Pacific Coast Highway, Socal, motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might happen on the night of a full moon in LA...</p>
            </blockquote>





	MOONLIGHT RIDE WITH MR MAGICAL

He liked to ride during the full of the moon. On the PCH you could see it's reflection in the ocean. On this night he left the helmet at home, the wind in his hair felt good. Felt free. He knew someone who might like to ride this night and he turned off the PCH to see if she was around. Her car was in the driveway so he called to tell her he was outside her house.  
A few words were exchanged and he waited for her, looking at the moon. She came down the driveway with a knowing smile on her face and climbed right on to the back of the bike giving him a squeeze to mean hello. She kissed his neck and gave his ear a bite and he was remembering what he loved about her. She was fearless and would be happy to ride without a helmet on a warm moonlit night. He roared through the canyon back on to the PCH, the wind in both of their long flowing hair. His so dark. Hers so light. They did not speak for several miles just enjoying the hum of the engine and the freedom of the night. They were coming up to a beach she  
remembered well and she gave his leg a squeeze. She said something into his ear and he turned off onto the public beach now deserted but lit by the moon. She got off the bike and he swung his leg over to get off too when she pushed herself between his legs with him still sitting sideways on the bike. She pressed her body too him and he kissed her running his hands down to her backside in a quite proprietary manner. She opened up her jacket and shirt to expose her breasts to him and he fondled them with a familiarity that was making them both warm and fuzzy. His mouth found her nipples and she started unbuckling his belt. He took over and unzipped, his erection popping up like a wild thing out of a cage. She knelt on the sand pressing her lips to his belly as he dropped his jeans, then back up to the top of the scar and back down to the furry parts. Then even lower to make love to his gonads before he pushed his penis into her warm and waiting mouth. She took him in to the hilt and he moaned with erotic pleasure that might sound a lot like pain. She started a slow sucking up and down his hardness. The sounds she was making were groans of delicious carnal lust. They both stood up, him with his pants around his ankles, and her tugging down her jeans and leaning over the seat of the bike to offer her wetness to him. He entered her quickly, his hands on either side of her hips and she reached further over, hands palming the sandy ground, jackknifed over the bike. The moonlight shown down on the pair of lovers, in lust and lost in sensation, rocking the Norton. He pounded her and they moaned and groaned into nearly synchronized orgasm. They both stood up and pulled up their jeans. He kissed her deep and long and nuzzled her neck. She closed up her jacket smiling, just as he was making another grab for her breasts. They got back on the bike, without a word, and headed to Mulholland and back home. She rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled his ear. He smiled and cranked up the engine way over the speed limit to make her hold on tighter. At her door, he never got off the bike but he  
let her kiss him lingeringly and waited until she closed the door before he took off for home.


End file.
